


Sexy Warfare.

by Tyran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyran/pseuds/Tyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the walls come tumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First successful ficlet in a while. I usually have difficulties with endings so I'm amazed I finished something even if its completely devoid of plot - smuts good too right??? Reviews would be great! 
> 
> I do not own either of these characters, they're the brain child of JK Rowling.

Lip and harsh teeth grated against his neck as he did his best to stifle a moan. Ordinarily a silencing spell was in place to stop any noise from escaping the four poster bed but at this moment in time Remus' assault on his neck was proving far too distracting. Sirius feebly patted around for his wand but as long fingers snaked passed the waist band of his shorts the thought of spells was swiftly banished from his mind. His resolve broken he did the only thing a healthy young man could, submit. If this were war, and the heated dance of finger tips and tongues could certainly be interpreted as such, then Sirius Black was vastly out classed by the superior force of Remus Lupin's skilfully sexy warfare.

As if on cue fingers encircled his length and the final charge began, with every stroke his defences wavered. Over and over, the building pressure threatening to overwhelm him until all he could do was clutch desperately to Remus' as spasm over took him and with a final cry the battle was lost. Gasping for breath he clung to the victor whose head now rested on his chest as he looked upon his prisoner with a satisfied smirk.

Sirius brushed the fringe from Remus' eyes and smiled, no not jailor, he thought to himself the war analogy almost as hot on his mind as the sex. The fortifications breached were not his own instead they were the prison, and Remus Lupin his rescuer.


	2. Sexy Vulnerabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which reunions are hard but oh so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with a follow up almost 4 years after the original is there?

The shifting sound of the bedding awoke him as a warm, heavy body slipped under the covers and settled next to him. He felt warm breath against his neck and he shivered, the invader laughed softly at this and he mentally bristled. 

“I know you’re awake,” a voice whispered, a chin settling on his shoulder and fingers dancing along the band of his pajamas. He sighed and settled himself against the warmth behind him, freezing as he felt the obvious sign of his companions’ desire against his back. He grinned wickedly to himself and wiggled his ass teasingly. 

“Sirius…” Remus’ voice held a tone of warning. Their reunions were always like this after the separation of the holidays. Whenever they had long absences from each other and Remus had the time to convince himself that he was unworthy of love. As if he spent many hours in front of his mirror repeating the phrase like a mantra. 

“Remus,” Sirius replied steadily, turning quietly in the bed to face his companion. He remembered the night so long ago when Remus had so easily seduced him, fire whiskey producing in Remus a confidence that Sirius had found so enticing. He brushed his lips against the other boys, the gentle touch eventually giving way to a frenzy of teeth and tongue. As exhaustion over-came them their frantic kisses stopped and they lay in silence, foreheads pressed together and legs entwined.

“You saved me you know,” Sirius whispered, shifting his head so that it nestled into Remus’ shoulder. Remus snorted his protest but Sirius silenced him with a swift tug of his member, his snort dissolving into a breathy moan. Sirius reached up the baggy leg of Remus’ night shorts and took the head of his penis in hand. His circled the engorged membrane as Remus clung to him as he if were drowning. “That night, with the fire whiskey, that gave me the strength to run and be what I wanted to be, not what they wanted…”

He shifted again, looking Remus in the eyes as orgasm begun to claim the other boy. Remus’ eyes sparkled as he gasped for breath, an intensity in his eyes that Sirius so rarely saw. They kissed again, hungrily, only breaking apart as Remus’ desperate gasps for air overcame him. Remus breathed harshly as he came, he shuddered and squirmed with pleasure. Silenced descended between them and harsh breath gave way to sobs as the moments vulnerability released a summers worth of loneliness and fear. 

Sirius flung his arms around the other boy, pulling him in tight to console him as he felt the hot tears spill onto his shoulder. 

“You’re worthy.” He whispered as the other boy shook in his arms.


End file.
